Tactical Advance
=Tactical Advance Charter.= I. Preamble Section 1.01 Tactical Advance (TA) was formed on TBA. We are a White team alliance. Tactical Advance is intended to be an alternative from the larger and better known alliances that currently exist on Planet Bob. We strive to be a respected and formidable alliance in CyberNations. II. Website Section 2.01 Tactical Advance's forum can be found at: http://z10.invisionfree.com/Tactical_Advance III. Joining TA Section 3.01 Any nation can join TA by registering and signing up on our forum. Upon application, it is required that you submit the following: Ruler name: Nation Name: Current strength: Past alliances: Were you recruited: If so by who: Are you in any wars: My nation link: Have you switched to the White team: Tech Raiding is NOT ALLOWED in TA do you agree not to tech raid: Have you set your Alliance Affiliation to Tactical Advance: Section 3.02 You are not allowed to be in another alliance if accepted. If you are in a war at the time of application, we will work with both parties to end it. Tactical Advance reserves the right to deny any applicant. While TA is a White team alliance, being on the White team is not required for nations above 5,000 national strength. It is highly encouraged, however. IV. Leadership Section 4.01 The General – The General acts as head of state for the Tactical Advance. The General has complete control over the political direction and management of the alliance internally and externally. The Generals Jobs are henceforth: (1) Head of State – The General has complete control over TA. This means The General has final say so in all matters pertaining to TA including vetoing treaties and choosing the political direction. (2) Commander in Chief – The General votes on all wars if a treaty is involved. Any aggressive war not bound by a treaty must be passed by half the acting Senate along with The General's vote. (3) Appointments – The General has the power to create and appoint new ministry heads and ministries. The acting senate can propose new cabinets as well but must vote with a 3/5 majority vote. (4) Charter Amendments – The General can amend the charter as he sees fit with a 3/5-majority vote of the Senate. He can also veto and changes proposed by the senate. In matters of emergency The General has executive privilege and can amend as he sees fit, though only in a crisis directly involving TA. (5) Presidential vetoes can be overturned by a 3/5 vote from the Senate (6) Any and all powers not delegated in this charter are reserved to The General. (7) Succession – The General is in office for life and can only be removed via impeachment or resignation. If a resignation is to take place The General will appoint his successor with a majority approval by the senate. (8) Impeachment – The General can be impeached for the following: guilty of treason or a 12 day + period of unwarned inactivity. The Senate must settle the impeachment process within a 2 day time period by a unanimous vote. If the senate fails to meet the unanimous vote within 2 days they must wait a period of 3 days to start again. Section 4.02 The Lieutenant General and 4 ministries of TA shall henceforth be known as the Senate: The Lieutenant General - The LG acts as head of state in case of The General's absence. All powers delegated to The General transfer over to the LG when acting as head of state. Section 4.03 All Ministries have individual guidelines that they must follow. These rules cannot contradict the main Charter in any way. Ministry of Defense: The Military Branch of TA. The MoW will organize the war and command the army of TA. Ministry of Economics: Trade and Economics Branch of TA also in control of the Grant and Loan system. The Minister of Economics will head this department. Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Foreign Relations Branch of TA. In charge of Ambassadors and establishing good relations with other alliances Ministry of Internal Affairs: Handles member list, ghosts, in-game private messaging of the entire alliance, etc. V. Foreign Policy Pertaining to War Section 5.01 TA will ALWAYS attempt to resolve all issues via diplomatic means. Aggressive attacks on any of our nations will be seen as an aggressive attack on TA as a whole. TA sees team sanctions on any of its members as an act of aggression. The use of spies is also an act of war towards TA.We will not tolerate first strike nuclear attacks whether it be a TA member attacking or being attacked. VI. Tech Raiding Section 6.01 TA as an alliance realizes the dangers of raiding other nations. It is with great concern for our well being that all members follow this rule to protect the alliance as a whole. If this rule is broken it may be grounds for expulsion. VII. Espionage Section 7.01 TA does not condone the actions of members spying upon other alliances. If a nation of TA is caught doing so they will be punished to the discretion of the govt. Section 7.02 Spying on TA would be cause for war. Hostile action can be assumed if we find your diplomatic means do not meet our standards. VIII. Expulsion Section 8.01 Very rarely will Tactical Advance expel a member. One of the grievances would be attacking another nation (tech raiding) and refusing to cease attacks upon request. Another would be disobeying orders multiple times. Committing espionage for or against the Tactical Advance is also inexcusable. The punishments for most cases are far less severe - the Ministers decide all punishments. If any has been accepted into TA and later was discovered to be a traitor by another alliance, they will be kicked out if TA is given credible evidence. The General has the right to expel any member at his discretion. IX. Amendments Section 9.01 It’s possible for amendments to be necessary for the survival of TA. As TA will grow so will this charter. The government respects the thoughts of all its members. If a large portion of the membership wishes to have something changed the alliance will hold a vote with the government's blessing. Category:Alliances Category:Alliance charters